


Forever For Tonight

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, First Time, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-22
Updated: 1999-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Based on Blessid Union of Souls' song "Forever For Tonight," this is what it might have been like if Benny had been in Chicago when the call came.





	Forever For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I heard this song and it started me thinking, what if Benny had  
been in Chicago instead of up North when Ray's assignment came

I heard this song and it started me thinking, what if Benny had been in Chicago instead of up North when Ray's assignment came? 

FOREVER FOR TONIGHT

Ray was unusually quiet as he drove Ben home after work that day. He'd started to say something a couple of times, but never gotten past the first intake of breath. Ben had looked at his friend quizzically each time, but politely said nothing, experience telling him that Ray would say it, whatever it was, in his own time. As a result, there had not been three words spoken since Ben had gotten into the Riv in front of the Consulate.

At last, they arrived at the apartment and Ray stopped the car to let Ben out. Once again he prepared to speak and stopped, shaking his head in frustration as he turned back to the wheel and prepared to drive away. He was stopped by the sound of his partner's voice.

"Coming up, Ray?" The handsome Mountie face was framed in the passenger-side window, concerned blue eyes belying an otherwise carefully neutral expression.

Ray sighed. "Yeah, sure. Just for a minute." He climbed out of the car and followed his friend slowly up the stairs to the tiny apartment, feeling about a million years old. How long would it be before he saw these rickety steps again? This graffiti? Those broken pipes? That spotless red coat, so out of place and yet at home here? Twenty-four hours they'd given him, to get his affairs in order and be ready to leave. Twenty-four hours, and then what? A month? A year? Forever? Before he could return, or even make a phone call. And he couldn't even really say goodbye.

They sat in near-silence over their coffeewell, his coffee and Fraser's organically-grown caffeine-free herbal teafor forty-five minutes before he managed to bring it up. "Benny, I..."

"Yes, Ray?'

"I... I might not be able to pick you up tomorrow."

"Well, that's all right. I do have legs, Ray. And it's only a short walk to the Consulate. I understand."

"I know that, Fraser. I just want you to know that if I don't pick you up tomorrow, it's not because I didn't want to, it's because something came up."

"That's perfectly understandable, Ray. I'll be fine."

"Look, Benny..." he caught the look of total acceptance in his partner's eyes and dropped his forehead to rest on the tabletop for a minute before continuing. Did he have to be so undemanding? "What I'm trying to say is, I may not be around for a while after today. And I just didn't want you to think it was, you know, your fault, like I was avoiding you or something."

"Ah. I understand, Ray."

"You understand... of course you don't understand, you never understand," he muttered. "Ok, I'm not supposed to tell anybody this, but I'm being sent undercover on an assignment. It could be a long time before I get back, or I might not come back, if I get found out. So I guess I just wanted to say goodbye, and, you know, I'll miss you."

"Oh. And I you, Ray."

"You will?"

"You've been a pleasure to work with. And you, more than any other person, have helped me to feel at home here. So yes, I will miss you, Ray."

"Oh."

There didn't seem to be anything left to say. After a moment, Ray stood awkwardly. "I guess I should be going..."

Ben's attempt at a smile failed, and the result was painful to see. "All right. Well, good luck..."

"You realize I probably won't be able to call, or write, or anything."

"You'll do your job, Ray. I know you will. And when it's done, you'll come home."

"Yeah." There was a long pause. Then Ray pulled his friend into an awkward hug from which neither wanted to let go, but at last it had to be done. "Goodbye, Fraser."

"Ray..." When his friend waited for him to continue, he found there were no words for what he wanted to say. On impulse, he pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips. After a startled instant, Ray melted in his arms, clinging to him as though to keep from being swept away by the current of a river already pulling them apart. At last the kiss broke, and with a long, silent look, Ray turned and left. The kiss had said it all. Whatever happened, however long they were apart, even if they never saw each other again, they would never forget. It had only lasted about fifteen seconds, but it was forever.

 ****Email me with otters and/or yellow mums!! Constructive criticism especially will earn you virtual cops and mounties! TYK Acer canadensis ****

 

"Forever For Tonight"
    
    
    Could I be with you alone

I'm not sure where this will go

Cause we don't have the time we need

Just enough to make us bleed

Cause I'll be leaving soon

It's hard to say when I'll return

And I don't want to lead you on

So if you feel the need

Close your eyes and share this dream

It will be eternity

Forever for tonight

I will be there to hold you through the night

Forever for tonight

I will love you forever for tonight

Forever for tonight

As I look into your eyes

Feelings much too strong for us not to try

And if by chance we lose this fight

Darling we still have this night

So when I'm far away

I will always be with you

You will never be alone

So if you feel the need

Take my hand and share this night

It will be eternity

See I've been broken down by empty promises

Like a sky without a star

And I've been having doubts that I could feel again

But I believe that I'm in love

\--Blessed Union of Souls


End file.
